


Sunday Six - The Magical World

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Married Life, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slice of Life, Supportive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence fics written every Sunday.





	1. Percival x Reader - Help

Percival was minding his own business in the way to his office when he saw you walking, almost running to him, he was instantly on alert, “Y/N, are you well?”

You were a little out of breath, “Quick, I need you to kiss me right now!”

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked, but seeing your panicked eyes and ignoring his heart racing, he looked around, only one man was coming and you were practically throwing yourself at him, so, throwing caution to the wind, he kissed you.

“I owe you a big one,” you whispered against his lips, “that wizard has been following me trying to get me to agree to a date.”

He raised his eyebrow and looked behind you without letting you go, sure enough, the man looked disappointed and turned and left, “You’re safe now, he’s leaving… but you owe me one.”

You chuckled to hide your nervousness, “Yes I do, sorry, but asking for a kiss was the only thing I thought would get rid of him, how about I make you dinner as a thank you?”

He pretended to think about it, but smirked at you, “Dinner would do well madam, your cooking is delightful.”


	2. Percival Graves x Reader - Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found Percival on your living room, tea in hand; he had been staying with you since he was given a clean bill of health by the hospital, but you knew that he was suffering nightmares, “I can’t stand seeing you like this,” you said.

You found Percival on your living room, tea in hand; he had been staying with you since he was given a clean bill of health by the hospital, but you knew that he was suffering nightmares, “I can’t stand seeing you like this,” you said.

He turned to look at you, he looked haunted, “I’m sorry, I’m being a terrible guest, am I not?”

You shook your head, “Don’t apologize for that, you had your life upended, I’m just glad that you’re fine, well, I’m glad you survived.”

He gave you a rueful smile and then drank his tea, “People will watch me now, wondering if I am still me, they won’t trust me.”

You walked closer to him, took his empty mug and set it on your coffee table, then you hugged him, “I know, and I know it bothers you; but I promise you, I will be there every step of the way, I might not be an Auror, but I will always have your back.”

You felt him stiffen and then relax and hug you back, “Thank you,” he whispered.


	3. Harry x Hermione - Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can believe how all they are ‘happy and proud to support you’ now, when they didn’t bothered doing so when you actually needed them.”

It was the fifth anniversary of Voldemort’s defeat and they were the guests of honor at the Ministry’s party, “I can believe how all they are ‘happy and proud to support you’ now, when they didn’t bothered doing so when you actually needed them.”

Harry smiled at Hermione, “Thank you ‘Mione, your indignation on my behalf is very kind of you. You look amazing by the way.”

Hermione blushed, “Thank you Harry, doesn’t it bother you at all?”

Harry shrugged, “Not really, the way I see it, those who mattered did… I had you, I knew I would be fine.”

Hermione’s blush intensified, “Flatterer,” she looked away for a second, then back at Harry, “you’ll always have me.”


	4. Percival x Reader - Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His followers still could come back and try and kill you," You said as you and Percival shared lunch.

"His followers still could come back and try and kill you," You said as you and Percival shared lunch.

"I know," was his simple answer.

"And that doesn't scare you?"

Percival took a sip of his water, then looked at you, "If I feared death, I wouldn't followed in my family's tradition of being an auror."

You sighed, worried, "I know, I just worry about you; that lunatic managed to escape and now I feel like you have a target on your back."

Percival was silent for a moment, then he gave you a smile while taking your hand in his, "Thank you Y/N, but I promise you, I will be more alert now; I won't be an easy target anymore."


	5. Percival x Reader - Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, I seemed to have dragged you into possible danger, again,"

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have dragged you into possible danger, again," Percival looked sheepish.

You laughed, "My life would be so boring if you weren’t in it, don't worry about it!"

Percival frowned, "Maybe, but you wouldn't be in so much danger."

You winked at him, "Maybe not, but honestly, I do have fun being your date on missions like this; just because I'm not at your level, doesn't mean I can't look after myself."

"I still worry, you know?"

"I know you do Percival, but I promise, I'll live, now hush, someone's coming!"


	6. Percival x Reader - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were pacing your apartment, the nerves were getting to you and you didn't want to think of what ifs, you were happy and excited for your first date with Percival.

You were pacing your apartment, the nerves were getting to you and you didn't want to think of what ifs, you were happy and excited for your first date with Percival.

You checked on the clock, fifteen past eight, he should be picking you up soon, you had planned to go for dinner and some dancing.

Minutes later, there was a knock on your door and, after checking it was him, you opened and greeted Percival, he smiled at you, "You look lovely, that color really suits you."

"Thank you Percival, I'm ready when you are."

His smiled grew wide then offered his arm, "Then Y/N, let us go and have some dinner, and I found a nice little speakeasy that I'm sure we'll both enjoy."

"Lead on my good sir," you joked, "let us paint the town red!"


	7. Percival x Reader - Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to go sneaking around, Y/N," Seraphina told you once you two were going over some paperwork.

"You don't have to go sneaking around, Y/N," Seraphina told you once you two were going over some paperwork.

You looked up, "Ma'am?"

She smiled at you, "I meant, you and Percival, going around and sneaking to see each other."

You felt your face heat up, "It's just so new, ma'am, we just want to see where it goes."

"Understandable, but you don't have to sneak about, you know?"

"Oh no, we know, but... we want to keep it to ourselves for a little bit."

"Good," she said as she stood up to make herself a cup of coffee, "just remember you both have me in your corner should it come down to anything."


	8. Percival x Reader - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Y/n, how about we go and get a coffee?"

"Hey Y/n, how about we go and get a coffee?" Percival asked as he leaned on your office's door.

"I’ve been up for twenty four hours due to stress, but yeah, coffee sounds great," You blurted.

Percival frowned, "Is Seraphina being too hard on you?"

You shook your head, "No, far from it actually, she's been incredibly kind and understanding, but... you know me, I want this law to be perfect for Seraphina to be able to implement it."

"The protective Order right?"

"Yes, that's what I'm working on; but come one, I am sure there must be a place that you know that sells good coffee."

Percival laughed, "I'm not sure I should be giving you coffee if you're stressed, maybe tea instead, c'mon."


	9. Harry x Hermione - Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, Mione? Why does the grocery list has 'the souls of my enemies' on it?"

"Um, Mione? Why does the grocery list has _'the souls of my enemies'_ on it? Bad day at the Ministry?"

" _Don't_ even mention those fools," Hermione growled, "They're idiots who refuse to see reason."

Harry blinked, then nodded, "I take that creating laws to help magical creatures isn't fun?"

"It's the absolute _worst_ ," Hermione sank down on a chair, "but it has to be done, the elves and other creatures deserve it."

"I'm proud of you Mione," Harry said while holding her hand, "I'm proud for the good changes you want to make, keep fighting the good fight."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione smiled at Harry, "your support means a lot."


	10. Percival Graves x Reader - Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not that I question your logic but... we are aurors, we’re supposed to go after the bad guys,” you whispered.

“Not that I question your logic but... we are aurors, we’re supposed to go after the bad guys,” you whispered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, what do I know? I’m only right ninety-nine percent of the time.”

You snorted, “Can you please be less of a smug bastard? We can take them on.”

“No,” Percival’s voice was firm and hard, it brokered no arguments, “Y/N, I know you’re one of the best, I wouldn’t trust you with my life otherwise, but on this? No, we’re not going in alone.”

“There’s only four people,” you argued.

“That we can see,” Percival arched an eyebrow at you, “we do not know if there are other people there, so no, we’re not risking it, we leave and we’ll continue to monitor the situation, we’re not heading head-first into the unknown.


	11. Harry x Hermione - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock showed half past two in the morning, but Hermione could not sleep at all

The clock showed half past two in the morning, but Hermione could not sleep at all, every time she closed her eyes, she was back at Hogwart’s door, watching as Hagrid carried a limp - dead - Harry.

Over and over, her mind replayed the scene and she would - every time - wake up in cold sweat, only to remind herself that Harry was alive and well.

She did not know what to do, for she had slowly realized that her feelings for Harry had changed, that easy friendship, almost filial sentiments had blossomed into something else, something deeper.

In the end, she stood from her bed, grabbed a parchment and pen, and hesitated, she did not know if her feelings would be required, she felt the sudden fear that her feelings would be unwelcome, but she shook her head, whatever happened, she could live with it.

The tip of the pen touched the parchment, and she wrote her feelings down, she had never been a poet, but she could express herself quite well, so she did, she poured her feelings into the parchment and hoped for the best, ending her letter with the option to back off should her feelings were unwanted, sent it off before she could changed her mind.

Several days later, an owl stood on her bedroom window, she took the parchment with shaking hands, it simply read, _“I love you too, Harry.”_


	12. Percival Graves x Reader - Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever just wanted to take a coconut and throw it at someone’s head?"

You sat on Percival's desk while he worked, he paid you no mind, "Have you ever just wanted to take a coconut and throw it at someone’s head?"

Percival's pen stopped and he look at you from the file he was reading, "Y/n, are you ok?"

You shrugged and waved your hand, "For the most part yes, but there's this witch who is being a complete nightmare and I'm at my wit's end."

Percival placed his file folder down and relaxed into his chair, "Is this the same witch who wrote the review to your book?"

"Yes," you grumbled, "she has it out for me."

Percival seemed amused, "Y/n, just because she didn't give you high praise doesn't mean she has it out for you, it's just a book review, you'll live."

You glared, "Some boyfriend you are."


	13. Harry x Hermione - You can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God Hermione, you ok?"

Hermione slammed the door to Harry's office, making him jump, "God Hermione, you ok?"

Hermione furiously paced on Harry's office, "Tell me that I can, please."

"Yes, you totally can, you can do anything! Um... do what, exactly?" Harry asked, feeling completely out the loop.

Hermione turned and looked at him, eyes blazing with fury, "That I will make this world a better place, that I will not let this abuse on magical creatures (or anyone for that matter) continue."

Harry smiled at Hermione, "Mione, you already did, you already are; you fought against Voldemort because you believed me, because you believed it was the right thing to do and now, you're fighting against something you know it's wrong, and I have complete faith in you and I fully support and endorse you."

Hermione blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, feeling choked up at Harry's impassioned speech, "Thank you Harry."

"Go and kick their arses 'Mione, you can do it!"


	14. Percival x Reader - Nightmares

Percival stopped and stared at you, "Have you been sleeping recently?"

You wanted to lie, to say that all was well, but he'd always known you far too well for you to lie to his face, "I’ve decided that I don’t need sleep, I keep having nightmares about when we rescued you. So, no, I will not f I’m going to have those sorts of nightmares every single night."

Percival's face softened, "Y/n, you need to sleep, I am sleeping better myself. You need to rest and sleep, I know it's been hard for you, it's been hard for me, try a dreamless sleep potion if you need to, that's what I've been doing some nights."

"I think you're right," you said, "It just haunts me, but at least I know you're alive and well."


	15. Harry x Hermione - Gifts

Hermione hurried to her office, after a session debating the new law that she wanted to help and pass, she was tired, but had another session coming soon.

Inside her office, awaited a surprise, "Harry!" She exclaimed when she saw Harry.

"Happy birthday 'Mione," Harry smiled at her, offering her a balloon and pointing to a cupcake he had brought her, "I got you something," he said as he made a show of presenting her with an envelope.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, "Oh Harry, you shouldn't have," but she opened the envelope to find two tickets for Romeo and Juliet on the West End, her jaw dropped, the tickets were something she wanted and Harry had gotten her a pair, "oh this is perfect Harry, thank you!"

Harry grinned, "I'm glad you liked them, I figured it would be a good gift and you can take your parents with you."

Hermione clutched the tickets to her chest, "Thank you so much Harry, mum and dad will love it too!"


	16. Harry x Hermione - Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning Hermione,” Harry said as he turned and she noted he had a tray of food with him, “brought you some breakfast in bed.”

Hermione woke up slowly, gently rubbing the sleep of her eyes with one hand, and patting the other side of the bed with the other, finding it empty, her eyes snapped open, “Harry?”

She looked around the room, Harry was nowhere to be seen, “Harry?”‌ she called out, louder this time, still silence, she was about to rise from the bed when the door opened, Harry entered the room back first.

“Good morning Hermione,”‌ Harry said as he turned and she noted he had a tray of food with him, “brought you some breakfast in bed.”

Hermione sat down in bed, lips curling upwards, “Oh Harry, thank you!”

“Figured you’d like a little bit of pampering, I know you’ve been having a hard time in the Ministry, so I thought you’d like it, got you eggs, bacon, muffins with butter and jam.”

“This is very thoughtful of you Harry, I really appreciate it,” she said as he placed the tray on her lap and she dug in, happy and grateful for those little gestures, Harry was the best husband. 


	17. Harry x Hermione - Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember when we were in Hogwarts and Skeeter wrote that awful article about Hagrid?”

“Remember when we were in Hogwarts and Skeeter wrote that awful article about Hagrid?”

Hermione looked up from her lunch, “Of course I do, that awful woman hurt a lot of people with her stories.”

Harry nodded, “I still remember when you confronted her in Hogsmeade, you were holding your butter beer as if it were a hand grenade, it was both impressive and terrifying.”

Hermione snorted, “Thank you, I guess? I’m just glad that you were there for me when she went after me.”

“Don’t thank me for that,”‌ Harry bit into his piece of pie, “you didn’t deserve what she wrote and you were my friend, I could not leave you to deal with that alone, after all, you were the one who believed in me first.”

Hermione’s eyes softened, “That’s what friends do, they support each other; I’m glad that we met, I’m glad that you were - and still are - my friend and now, my husband.”

Harry reached over the table and grabbed Hermione’s hand, entwining their fingers, “I’m glad too.”


	18. Percival & Serphina, Percival x Reader - Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should ask Y/N out, you know?”

“You should ask Y/N out, you know?”‌ Serphina was not one to beat around the bush, never been and she wasn’t about to start now, “Else someone else will beat you and then you’ll be moping about, pretending you’re fine when you’re not.”

“With respect Seraphina but, are you out of your mind?‌ You know that my career is a dangerous one, and I’d hate to put Y/N in danger.”

“Percival, you can’t shut life out,”‌‌ Seraphina said as she swirled her coffee mug, “You like her, she likes you, so do it. Or are you going to tell me that the great Percival Graves is afraid of asking the woman he likes out?”

Percival’s eyes narrowed, “I know what you’re doing Seraphina, it won’t work, I can’t risk it, besides, what makes you so sure she likes me to begin with?”

“Because she told me,”‌ Seraphina relished in Percival’s surprise, “now, I’m giving you a week for you to gather your courage and ask her out, else… I’ll meddle even more.”

“You’re a terrible friend, but fine.”


	19. Percival Graves x Reader - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you’re still here.”

“I can’t believe you’re still here.”

Percival’s head snapped at the sound of your voice, “Y/N… you startled me.”

“Of course I did, you’ve been deep into those case files long enough, I’ve been standing here a five minutes and you didn’t noticed.”

“I’m sorry,” Percival looked tired to you, and you watched as he took a gulp of the mug he had on his desk and grimace, “I’ve just been busy.”

“Trying to get people to trust you, I get it,” you walked into his office and sat down on the chair opposite his, “but love, you can’t do this to yourself, you’re tired, I’d even say exhausted, you need rest, no more, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

Percival saw the look of determination on your face and his shoulders slumped, defeat clearly written on his demeanor, “I could do with some sleep.”

“Clever man.”


	20. Harry x Hermione - Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry, are you sure you want to see your cousin?” Hermione asked, while she brushed her hair.

“Harry, are you sure you want to see your cousin?” Hermione asked, while she brushed her hair.

“Yeah, I’m sure, at this point, the anger I had for Dudley has calmed down, mind, I haven’t fully forgiven him or my aunt and uncle, but… it doesn’t hurt to try with Dudley.”

“You’re a kinder man that what they deserve, you know that right? I just hope the kids get along.”

Harry smiled, “I’m not perfect, there’s still anger and hurt, but I’m trying to be the better person, and with the kids, well, we’ll see.”

“Well, I’m proud of you, but I am still keeping my eyes open for James to behave.”

Harry laughed, “He certainly can’t do worst than Fred and George! At least this time, Dudley won’t be having a long tongue!”


	21. Percival Graves x Reader - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y/N, do you think I’m a hard person to know?”

“Y/N, do you think I’m a hard person to know?” Percival asked you one evening, as you both shared a drink on a magic speak-easy.

“Well, to some people, you may come off as intimidating, and thus, hard to know.”

“It didn’t seem a problem for you,” he smirked at you over the rim of his glass.

“Of course not, but that was because I had a crush on you, I wanted to get to know you, I could hardly throw in the towel now, could I?”

“And now here we are, dating.”

“And I dare say, we’re doing great!”


	22. Percival Graves x Reader - Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean to tell me Percival Graves, that you can’t even be friends with the no-majs?”

“You mean to tell me Percival Graves, that you can’t even be friends with the no-majs?” You asked, quite surprised at what Percival had told you.

He shook his head, “No, our rules are stricter than your country I am sure, but we can’t afford to repeat what happened with both the witch trials and the event that spurred Rappaport’s Law.”

You looked pensive, you knew the events that had pave the way for Rappaport’s Law, “Still, complete alienation is sad, I understand everyone’s worries, I do, but there are honest and good no-majs out there.”

“I don’t doubt it,”‌‌ Percival said and looked at you, “I just wanted you to know, you’ve not been long in America, so you need to be careful.”

You smiled at Percival, “Thank you for worrying about me sweetheart, but I will be fine, more than fine, I’m a capable witch, even if I’m a nurse rather than a fighter, I’ll be careful.”

“And you will always have me if you need me,” Percival took your hand in his, “always.”


	23. Harry x Hermione - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t like that face Hermione, what’s up?”

“I don’t like that face Hermione, what’s up?”

Hermione looked up from her desk, where she was glaring at the parchment in her hands, “Oh, just some things I’m planning.”

Harry entered his wife’s office and closed the door behind him, “Good things or ‘She’s-on-the-warpath’ things? Are you planning on overthrowing the Ministry?”

Hermione’s lips twitched upwards, “Am I planning to overthrow the Ministry? Quite possibly, they’re being idiots right now.”

Harry pushed his glasses upward and smiled, “I see, well, if you need help, I gladly offer it,” then he got serious again, “but I want you to know, that you’re the most brilliant witch ever, I know you want to make changes for the better, just… take it easy ok?”

Hermione’s bad mood evaporated at Harry’s words, knowing that he had faith in her was always a great thing, “Thank you Harry.”


	24. Percival Graves x Reader - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I loved you long before you knew,”

It was a rare night in for you and Percival, you both had decided to spend more time together, and tonight, you had offered to cook him some dinner.

You both had eaten and chatted, and now, with the radio music as a background, you were both gently swaying to the love song the witch was singing.

“I loved you long before you knew,” Percival said as he spun you around.

“I never knew,” you whispered, “you can be a hard man to read Percival Graves, but I am at least glad that you finally said something.”

“Being kidnapped and being held hostage changes some things,” he gave you a wry smile “so I knew I couldn’t just let time pass by, life is too short to waste.”

“It is indeed,” you said, never taking your eyes of Percival, “I love you, I’m glad we are together now, it was worth the wait.”


	25. Harry x Hermione - Nursery Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Harry, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Nightmares again? Of course you can,” Harry said and moved to make space on the bed for Hermione, it angered him that she was still dealing with nightmares thanks to Bellatrix.

“Thank you Harry, I promise I’ll be quiet,”‌ Hermione said as she got into the bed with Harry.

Harry waited until she was comfortable and then toss an arm around her middle, “You’re safe now, try and sleep.”

“I know I’m safe with you,” Hermione said in a small voice, “I just want to sleep.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, then remembered the nursery rhyme he’d once heard, and began to sing, he was not the best singer, but Hermione needed him, “Bah, Bah, a black Sheep, have you any wool? Yes merry have I, three bags full, one for the master, and one for the dame, and one for the little boy, who lives down the lane.”


	26. Percival Graves x Reader - Aplomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In all the years that I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you loose control,”

“In all the years that I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you loose control,” you said to Percival as you both shared a coffee and some pastries.

Percival stopped, mug on his lips, “Well, if it makes you feel better, when I was younger I did once... and a little while ago.”

You arched your eyebrow, “If you tell me the first one was during Ilvermony, I swear…”

Percival laughed, “No, it was my first week as an Auror and we were investigating a wizard, I lost it and was sent home, which is why now I do my best to take things with as much aplomb as I can.”

“And what was what rattled your aplomb recently Percival?”

“Realizing that I was in love with you,” he smiled at your shocked face, “that’s something where my aplomb went out the window.”

 


	27. Percival Graves x Reader - Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't be nervous, my parents are going to love you, you know?"

You watched as Percival straightened his tie for the fifth time, "You shouldn't be nervous, my parents are going to love you, you know?"

Percival looked at you, then shot you a winning smile, "Perhaps, but my tie was askew and I can't afford to look like a slob."

Your jaw dropped a little, "Slob? Percival Graves, you're in a three piece suit and silk tie! No one in their right mind would think you a slob, at all and I promise you, my parents aren't bad."

Percival threw his hands up, "Ok, fine, you got me, I am nervous, I've never met anyone's parents."

You smiled and held him as you quickly gave him a kiss in the cheek, "As I said, they'll love you, they might be tough, but honestly, they just want me to be happy and you make me happy, so, nothing to worry about."

"You make me happy too," he confessed, then straightened himself, squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, "lets do this love."

"That's the Percival I know and love!"


	28. Harry x Hermione - Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too early and it's cold, stay longer 'Mione."

Hermione woke first, she gently moved, ready to rise up and start her day, but she didn't get far before Harry's arms wrapped around her, "Too early and it's cold, stay longer 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head, "I have to get up Harry, I need to use the bathroom."

"Fine," Harry yawned and let her go, "but come back, it's Sunday, we don't have anything to do today, you know that, right?"

Hermione snorted, "You might not have anything or rather, don't want to do anything, but that doesn't mean I won't, I have some files to get to."

Harry groaned, "'Mione, the point of the weekend is to rest, you can do those files on your office tomorrow, today, let's just... you know, stay in."

Hermione weighted her options, in the end, she smiled at her husband, "Fine, you win this one Mr. Potter."


	29. Harry x Hermione - Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry, why is my favorite robe on the laundry basket?"

"Harry, why is my favorite robe on the laundry basket?" Hermione was puzzled, she was sure she had washed it and it even wore it once before having to attend the International Confederation of Wizards in France.

Harry looked sheepish, "Ah well, I missed you... and I kind of wore it because it smelled like you? I'm sorry, I'll wash it myself, I - I just well, thought it would be a good idea to wear it."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Harry, only you; it's fine that you wore it, I'm glad that it helped you and just so you know, I missed you too."

"Yes, but you were the adult one and didn't take anything, did you?"

Hermione looked into her suitcase, pulling a pair of brightly colored socks, "These are the ones you gave me for good luck, every time I travel, I carry them with me, maybe next time I'll steal a shirt."

Harry laughed, "You can steal whatever you want 'Mione."


	30. Percival Graves x Reader - Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Star-gazing was such a good idea Percival,"

"Star-gazing was such a good idea Percival," you whispered, as you looked up to the night sky and relished in the light from the moon and the stars.

Percival was resting next to you in the blanket he had brought, "Of course it was a good idea," he sat up and took out the bottle where he had stored mulled cider, with a tip of his wand, it began to warm up, once it was ready, he handed you a glass and pour it, "to us."

You raised your glass and toasted with him, then felt him throw an arm around you and you rested your head against him, "This is nice," you murmured.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you look under the moonlight?" His voice was just as soft and you could hear the tenderness on it.

"And you look very handsome, but then again, that's always," you smiled against him, happy to hear him be open with his emotions.

"Perhaps, but you? You are a work of art that shines softly with the light of the moon and your eyes sparkle like the stars themselves."

You were left speechless, so you did the only thing that made sense, you kissed him.


	31. Percival Graves x Reader - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there anything I can get you Percy?"

Percival strode through New York like a man on a mission, it was late and close to the time when you closed your coffee shop, but he needed to talk with you, so he left his office early (for him) and made his way to your shop, he entered with ten minutes before you closed, waved at you and sat on a table.

You left your barista alone and went to see what had brought Percival in, "Is there anything I can get you Percy?"

Percival smiled but shook his head, "No, thank you, I came here to talk to you actually."

"Oh?" Curiosity was sparked in you, "Pray tell, what is it that you need Percy?"

"Well, you know how Macusa is throwing an end of the year party? Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my date for the night?"

Now, that was a pleasant surprise! You and Percival had been walking a fine line of are-we or aren't-we and it seemed that Percival had decided to take the plunge and finally ask you out, officially, you were delighted, "I'd love to be your date Percy!"

"Great! How about I walk you home tonight and we'll make plans?"


	32. Harry x Hermione - Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You alright 'Mione?" He asked, worried at what had her on such a state, "You didn't show up for lunch and I worried, so I decided to come in and check on you."

Harry made his way to Hermione's office, they had agreed to meet for lunch, but Hermione had not appeared and he'd worried, and now, he was standing on the other side of her door, he could her her pacing and furious ramblings, he knocked and entered when he heard Hermione's voice "Come in!"

"You alright 'Mione?" He asked, worried at what had her on such a state, "You didn't show up for lunch and I worried, so I decided to come in and check on you."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "Oh Harry, I completely forgot I am so sorry! It's just Chief Warlock Doge is being... ugh! I'm going to strangle him with his tie!"

"Bad day at the office I take? Come on, let's take a break and go have something to eat, you deserve a break too, you work too hard."

Hermione smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness, "Oh I'd love to, but I still have these papers to review..."

"Hermione, you were instrumental in helping defeat Voldemort, c'mon, lets have lunch," Harry said as he gently pulled her out of her office, "if anyone gives you grief, tell me and I'll have words with them."


	33. Percival x Reader - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Food for one Percival Graves, brought to him by his worried girlfriend.”

You walked into Percival’s office carrying a tray with some sandwiches and coffee, “Food for one Percival Graves, brought to him by his worried girlfriend.”

Percival looked up from the paperwork that he was doing, “Y/n, you shouldn’t have, I still have work to do,” he said as he pointed at two larger than usual stacks of paper.

You shook your head, “Absolutely not mister, I don’t care if I have to sit down and help you with those, but you are having something to eat, so help me.”

“I knew that you could be stubborn but,” Percival shook his head, fond smile on his lips, “I don’t quite enjoy being mothered.”

“Percival Graves, how dare you,” you tried being stern, but you couldn’t help to sound amused, “also, if I’m stubborn, what does it make you? You can be quite the single-minded individual, you know that, right?”

Percival rested fully against his chair and setting down the pen he was writing with, “I know, been told so once or twice, but fine my dearest miss, let me eat and then you will let me go back to my work.”

“Sounds like a deal to me,” you said as you pushed the tray closer to him, “now eat mister.”


	34. Harry x Luna - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to say thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything,”

“Hey Harry,” Luna’s voice was soft and quiet, “I wanted to say thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything,” she said and pointed at the raven earrings she was wearing.

“Ah - yes - well,” Harry stumbled, “I wanted to, you know? As a thank you, you helped me a lot with the Slug Club party.”

Luna’s smile was almost dream-like, “It was a fun party, thank you for taking me.”

Harry scratched the back of his head, feeling quite awkward, “Yeah, no problem Luna,” he did not know what else to say, in the end, he blurted, “you coming to the next quidditch match?”

“Oh yes, I might even cheer for Gryffindor too, I quite like the games and I’m sorry you were banned.”

“How about you sit with us - Hermione and me I mean -, would be fun to have you around, and don’t worry about it, Ginny’s brilliant, so, what do you say?”

“Of course! I’d love to!”

“Great, see you next match Luna!”


	35. Harry x Hermione - Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could take away that scar,”

“I wish I could take away that scar,” Harry told Hermione one morning as they shared breakfast.

Hermione knew what scar Harry meant and it worried her that he was talking about it, she was sure Harry still felt guilty about it and other things that weren’t really his fault, “It’s not your fault Harry, besides, you can barely even see it now.”

Harry shook his head, “I should’ve protected you better and I couldn’t, and now you have that on your arm because of me.”

“Harry,” Hermione said, voice firm and steady, “The war and everything that happened wasn’t your fault, if there’s anyone at fault is Voldemort, not you, I knew the risks and I still followed you by my own choice.”

Harry gave Hermione a tentative smile, “How come you’re so good at knowing what to say to make me feel better?”

Hermione smiled at him, “Because I love you.”


	36. Percival Graves x Reader - Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee Y/N, please.”

Your small diner was located near MACUSA, which meant that you’d get a lot of patronage from the witches and wizards looking for a bite to eat without having to go too far, which is exactly how you met Percival Graves.

You two had been dating for a while now, but it made you happy every time he came in for breakfast, and today was no exception, “Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee Y/N, please.”

“Coming, right up,” You said and left to prepare it yourself, you were a gifted witch, and you loved to use your magic in cooking, domestic spells were something that came easy to you and made your work a breeze.

“Thank you,” Percival smiled at you when you settled his plate and cup down, “don’t forget we’re going to the movies tonight.”

“How could I forget, I’m looking forward to the movie, no-majs are quite clever with all those effects they do, now eat your food or it’ll good cold.”

Percival laughed, “Yes, ma'am, but seriously, I need to go to work so I can leave early for our date.”

“Good, then have a good day Perse.”


	37. Percival Graves x Reader - Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is nice,” you say as you burrow into your boyfriend’s arms.

Winter was fast approaching in New York and the weather let everybody know, today the rain fell heavily, it was windy and cold, but you were safely inside, Percival had invited you over, a cozy day in, he said and you were content.

You and Percival sat in front of the fire in the Graves family home library, “This is nice,” you say as you burrow into your boyfriend’s arms.

“It is,” Percival agrees, as he arranges himself to hold you better, “Good company, good food and silence, what else could we want? This is bliss.”

“A shame we can’t do this more often,” you said.

“I know, but I promise you, I will do my best to make sure I have time for days like these, this is very peaceful and Lord knows I need more peace in my line of work.”

“That you do,” you agreed and reluctantly pulled out of his arms to grab your cup of hot chocolate, “and so do I, but right now, let the world spin, we’re safe.”


	38. Percival Graves x Reader - Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe in you,” you said as you watched Percival pace around your apartment, “I believe that you can rise above this mess, you’re too good not to and too stubborn to just roll over and accept defeat.”

“I believe in you,” you said as you watched Percival pace around your apartment, “I believe that you can rise above this mess, you’re too good not to and too stubborn to just roll over and accept defeat.” **  
**

Percival froze, then turned to look at you, a profound look of relief and gratitude on his face, “Thank you, Y/N,” he tried to smile at you but failed, “I don’t know what I would do without you, only you and Seraphina don’t doubt me, even I doubt myself.”

You approached him and gently kissed his cheek, “You are Percival Graves, one of the best wizards America has seen, so what? You suffered a setback, that bastard hurt you, but look at you, standing strong on your feet ready to fight; that’s the Percival I know and love.”

Percival’s face softened, he took one of your hands and kissed it gently, “And I am so glad that you are by my side, these months in captivity made me realize how much I loved you, my greatest regret and fear was to die without telling you.”

You grabbed his face in your hands, “But you are safe and sound and we are together now, it’s all uphill from here on now, you’re a fighter Percival and together we’ll be fine and safe, I don’t doubt it, nor do I doubt we’ll be together forever.”

Percival drew near and kissed you softly on the lips, a kiss that you returned happily, “Forever,” he said and meant it.


	39. Percival Graves x Reader - Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s good to see you too,” Percival said and for a moment, his face went through several emotions that you couldn’t pinpoint, “I have something to say, and it’s difficult for me, but… I’ve missed you; I’m still in love with you, I tried not to be, threw myself at my job trying to forget you, but I can’t.”

You had decided to attend Seraphina’s Christmas party, it did not disappoint, she had chosen a beautiful place and it had been wonderfully decorated, it was like an indoor forest, everything was perfect, until you spotted him. **  
**

And judging by his reaction, Percival Graves had spotted you too; he looked quite dashing on his black suit and you watched as he made his way to you, “Y/n,” he greeted you, “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I changed my mind last minute, so here I am” you answered and then your voice softened, “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Percival said and for a moment, his face went through several emotions that you couldn’t pinpoint, “I have something to say, and it’s difficult for me, but… I’ve missed you; I’m still in love with you, I tried not to be, threw myself at my job trying to forget you, but I can’t.”

Your eyes widened in surprise, your mouth falling open for a second before you remembered your bearings, “I - I missed you too,” your voice was low enough only the two of you could hear it, “I still want to be with you, perhaps we should take a second chance?” You said and your heart was beating fast and loud waiting for his answer.

Percival smiled at you, “Perhaps we should, here’s to us,” he touched his glass to yours and both of you drank the champagne, then Percival took your glass and set it down along with his, “care to dance sweetheart?”

You took his offered arm, your smile matched his, “Lead on, Mr Graves.”


	40. Percival Graves x Reader - Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe that I let you drag me into this,” Percival said whilst glaring at you, “this is the ugliest thing I’ve ever worn, fair warning, once this party is over, I’m burning it.”

“I can’t believe that I let you drag me into this,” Percival said whilst glaring at you, “this is the ugliest thing I’ve ever worn, fair warning, once this party is over, I’m burning it.” **  
**

“Do what you want after the party,” You said trying no to laugh, Percival’s ugly Christmas sweater was red with a chimney, Santa’s feet and tinsel all over it, “so long as I’m not alone during the party, all’s good with me.”

“If someone takes a picture of me, I’m hexing them to hell and back, I refuse to acknowledge that I’m wearing this… abomination, I’m just glad Seraphina is not going.”

“Uh… she is,” you said and took a step back the moment Percival took a sharp turn to glare at you, his eyes were on fire and if the man had a basilik’s skill, you’d be dead, “she said so last night when I was speaking with her, sorry.”

Percival’s glare could send many people running for the hills, but fortunately for you, it had lost its threatening edge, “Are you telling me that my boss will see me on this?!”

“If it’s any consolation, she will also be wearing something ugly? Oh I so owe you for this, don’t I?”

“Yes, yes you do.”


	41. Percival Graves x Reader - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, remember how much I love you,”

You finished setting the table and looked around, your apartment was clean and ready for the dinner you and Percival were having, he had asked you if the two of you could dine in private because he had something he wished to tell you, once you checked on the food you rushed to make sure everything was fine with your appearance. **  
**

Percival didn’t make you wait, he was a man of punctuality and tonight was no exception, “You look really lovely,” he said as he took off his coat and set it near the door.

“Thank you,” You smiled at him and drew him into your small dining area, served him some wine and offered one glass to him, “Dinner will be ready at any moment, so, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” 

Percival hesitated, “Please, remember how much I love you,” he started slowly and with care, “Y/N, this isn’t easy for me to say, because I don’t want to lose you, but, I - well, I’m a wizard,” he finished quickly and then turned one of your plates into a porcelain box.

You sat frozen looking at the small box that used to be your plate, “Ok,” you said, more or less trying to make sense of it all, but at the end of it, you couldn’t just let Percival go, he was a good man, better than most, “That’s fine, I’m surprised, that’s all; I still love you.”

The relief was instantly visible on Percival’s face, and he gave you a small smile, “Oh thank Merlin, I didn’t want to lose you.”


	42. Harry x Hermione - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione let herself fall down on the sofa with a groan, “I need a holiday,” she muttered under her breath.

Hermione let herself fall down on the sofa with a groan, “I need a holiday,” she muttered under her breath. **  
**

“That you do,” Harry agreed looking at Hermione, “bad day at the office I take, how about I make you something, your favorite dish, yeah?”

Hermione’s head snapped towards Harry, “Oh no, that’s fine, I’ll eat whatever’s left from yesterday, you don’t have to do anything.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Harry said as he stood and began to make his way to the kitchen, “but I want to, you deserve to be pampered, and I’m not very good at that, but I can cook, let me make you something.”

“If you’re sure,” Hermione hesitated, but at Harry’s encouraging nod she felt herself relax and her lips curled upwards, “do you know how to make bouillabaisse?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I can ask Kreacher, he can bring stuff over and I’ll follow instructions, that I can do, just… sit tight and read a book, I’ll make food.”

“Thank you Harry.”


	43. Percival Graves x Reader - Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really have a nice handwriting,”

“You really have a nice handwriting,” Percival said as he looked over the shoulder as you wrote down a new recipe. **  
**

“Thanks, this was one of the few ways that I’d stay out of trouble, you know? My mom would make me practice calligraphy.”

“It paid off then,” Percival said and you felt him retreat from your back, “would you like some hot chocolate? I have some.”

“Yes, please!” Leave it to your boyfriend to have the ingredients for hot chocolate for when you stayed on his apartment.

“One hot chocolate coming right up,” Percival got busy on the stove, when it came to cooking, you knew that he preferred to make things himself instead of using his magic, unless he needed to do several things at once, “I think Tina is actually going to marry Newt, she’s been quite different lately.”

“That’s love for you,” you said and then put down your pen and turned to look at Percy, “You’ll probably lose her, I imagine that she will move to England with Newt, it will be sad to see her go, but she should follow her heart.”

Percival smiled as he set a mug in front of you, “Indeed.”


	44. Percival Graves x Reader - Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s me, Percival,” came the voice, “may I come in?”

You didn’t know what had woken you up, only that one moment you were sleeping, the next your eyes were wide open and fully awake, your apartment was filled with silence, the whole street outside was quiet, then, there was a knock on your door. **  
**

You stood, put your robe over your pajamas, grabbed your wand and made for the door, “Who is it?” You asked.

“It’s me, Percival,” came the voice, “may I come in?”

You opened the door a small crack, wand at the ready, then, Percival’s fox patronus bounced in, relieved, you let him in, “Should I worry? It’s far too late for you to visit.”

“I dreamt about you,” Percival said with care and raised a hand to caress your cheek, “it was a terrible dream, a nightmare really, I just… well, wasn’t at ease until I knew you were alright.”

You grabbed his hand and pressed it against your skin and looking into his eyes, you said, “I am well, but I am glad that you’re here, I was feeling lonely, stay with me.”

Percival did.


	45. Percival Graves x Reader - Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am glad we’re friends,” Percival said as he touched his glass to yours, you both had agreed to meet after work for drinks.

“I am glad we’re friends,” Percival said as he touched his glass to yours, you both had agreed to meet after work for drinks.

You looked at him in the eye and said, “We are not just friends and you know it, things are changing between us, Perse and you know it.”

Percival held your gaze and then sighed, “I know,” he said softly, “It’s… strange, I’ll admit that much, I’ve been a loner all my life, Seraphina is the closest person to me and well… there’s you.”

You smile, you understood where he was coming from, Percival had always dedicated himself to his work and and paid little mind to personal affairs, “I know, but I promise you, we can still be friends, even if we love each other.”

“I know,” Percival took a gulp of his drink, “And I hope that this thing between us doesn’t end badly, I’d hate to lose you.”

Your eyes softened, “You never will Perse, never.”


	46. Percival Graves x Reader - Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I told you, that I’ve been in love with you since Ilvermony?”

“What if I told you, that I’ve been in love with you since Ilvermony?”

You looked at Percival as you mixed out the batter for your new cake, “I’d say that you are a tease and shouldn’t play with my feelings like that.”

Percival’s smile fell and his face turned grave, “I mean it, Y/N, I think I liked since we were both in school, and those feelings went from liking you to love very quickly.”

You put your bowl down, enchanted it to continue mixing, “Then why didn’t you ever say anything?!”

“Honestly? Because I am a coward,” Percival gave you a wry smile, “I can chase dark wizards and witches without fear, but I have problems on telling the person I love that I love them.”

“Oh you idiot,” You huffed and went to hug him, “I love you too!”

Percival kissed your cheek, “Good, I guess we’re dating now.”


	47. Percival Graves x Reader - Date Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’s just… I’ve been alone for so long, that I don’t know how not to be.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to date you, Y/n,” Percival said, his back turned to you, “it’s just… I’ve been alone for so long, that I don’t know how not to be.”

“Oh Perse,” you said and went and hugged his back, resting your head against it, “it’s fine, we’ll be fine, just… don’t reject us because of fear; if we fail then we fail, but at least we were brave enough to try.”

Percival placed his hand atop yours, “Darling Y/n, bravest person I have ever met,” his voice softened, “the only one who dares tell Seraphina Picquery that I need vacations.”

You snorted, “Yes, because someone needs to remind you to take it easy, now, how about that date? I’ll be generous and let you decide where you want to go.”

“Y/n, ever so generous,” Percival said and untangled himself from you, then turned to look at you, his face was soft and his lips slightly curled upward, “then let me think where to take you, I’ll admit that I am a bit lost on the dating area.”

You beamed at him, “Fair enough! And since you’ve agreed, I’ll leave you to your work, Perse, I promise, you won’t regret it!”

Percival watched you leave, “I know I won’t, Y/n, I know.”


	48. Percival Graves x Reader - Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is everything ok?”

You arrive at Percival’s home late and bone tired, being a mediwitch had kept you on your feet today, so you all but collapsed on the sofa upon arrival.

“Is everything ok?” Percival asked and came to sit next to you, it was one of the rare days when he arrived earlier than you (and cooked dinner).

“I’m just tired,” you tried to smile, but a yawn escaped you, “It was a long day, been on my feet and I feel exhausted.”

Percival kissed your head, “Then relax, dinner’s ready, go and get comfortable and I’ll get everything ready, hell, I’ll give you a foot massage before bed.”

“That,” you said with a content sigh, Percival was surprisingly good at massages, “sounds like bliss, thank you, I’ll be back soon,” you changed quickly and when you came back, the delicious aroma of your favorite food hit you, you smiled, leave it to Percival to make your favorite.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and after you both had retired for the evening, Percival kept to his word, the foot massage was utter bliss, and you knew you were the luckiest witch around.


	49. Percival Graves x Reader - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Percival, come on, look! It’s snowing!”

“Percival, come on, look! It’s snowing!” Your voice was full of happiness and enthusiasm, you loved winter, especially snow and now, you were happier than ever as you watched the flurries fall gently on the street.

Percival came to stand next to you, looked at you and then back outside, “Yeah, it’s a pretty sight, that’s why I love New York, want to go outside for a walk? It’s still early?”

You turned, eyes wide in surprise, Percival usually didn’t like to go out after work, unless it was a date, he was a man who kept indoors, “Can we?”

“Of course, just get your wand and a warm coat, we’ll go and walk, maybe even have a coffee in that small place that you like so much.”

“Percival Graves, you are the best boyfriend anyone could possibly ask for, let me get my things!” You rushed off, fortunately, you had left your coat the foot of the bed and your wand was in the kitchen, “I’m ready, let’s gooo!”

Percival chuckled at your enthusiasm, grabbed his own coat and wand, then followed you outside, once the door was locked, he offered his hand and you took it, “Let’s wander around in this winter wonderland, love.”


	50. Percival Graves x Reader - Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re holding back,”

“You’re holding back,” Percival said as he backed off, “Your defense is good, but your attack is still lacking.” **  
**

You huffed, “Yeah, I’m not used to this.”

“I know you’re not,” Percival nodded, “but you have to train well, defensive spells are well and good, but you need to have some that are strong enough for an attack.”

“Perse, I’m not an auror, I’m sure I won’t need some of these spells.”

“You never know,” Percival shook his head and raised his wand, “Just because you don’t think you need them, means you actually won’t; so, let’s do this, again.”

You sighed, he was right, of course, but it was hard to imagine yourself in the middle of a battle, but your boyfriend was a hardened auror, and you knew that he only wanted you safe, “Sure thing, I’m ready.”


	51. Harry x Hermione - Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you always been this beautiful?”

“Have you always been this beautiful?” **  
**

Hermione resists the urge to roll her eyes, instead, she carefully helps Harry sit, “Now I do know you hit your head hard.”

Harry frowns, “Why?”

“Because I’m not beautiful Harry,” Hermione says softly.

“Yeah, you are,” Harry says, rubbing his head with his hand and offering Hermione a gentle smile, “Just because you don’t think so doesn’t make it true; I think you’re beautiful and very clever and smart, the best really.”

Hermione feels the heat on her face, “Shut up Harry,” she says, but then her voice softens, “but thank you.”


	52. Percival Graves x Reader - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I told you,” Percival said one day, as he sat in your café after you had closed, “that I’ve been in love with you since we were children?”

“What if I told you,” Percival said one day, as he sat in your café after you had closed, “that I’ve been in love with you since we were children?” **  
**

You looked up, surprised, “Then, I’d tell you that you are an idiot for not telling me before.”

Percival laughed, “Perhaps I am a bigger idiot than what I care to admit.”

You smiled and walked towards him, glad to hear him laugh, you liked that sound on him, he was usually so serious and solemn, “The best auror this country has seen, an idiot? Perish the thought.”

“I can be an idiot on manners of love,” Percival gave a tutting sound, “but what do you say, would you let me take out on a date?”

You pretended to think, “Mmmh, I suppose we could, after all, there’s so much things to do around New York.”

Percival smiled, “Thank you.”


	53. Percival Graves x Reader - Loose lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey handsome,” you slur, “I just wanted to let you know I think you’re beautiful.”

You wake up, feeling quite slugging, then spot Percival Graves near you, “Hey handsome,” you slur, “I just wanted to let you know I think you’re beautiful.” **  
**

Percival comes near your bed, looking quite relieved, “Oh thank goodness you’re awake Y/n, you gave us quite the fright.”

“Sorry handsome,” you still feel quite lightheaded and have no problem speaking your mind right now, “can I take you home after this?”

Percival laughs, “Oh Y/n, of course you can, we’re engaged after all.”

“Oh fuck yes, go me! I seriously lucked out, I mean, look at you, you’re absolutely gorgeous, people should be jealous of me.”

Percival chuckles, “I see the meds are lowering your inhibitions, that’s fine love, just rest, the operation went well and there’s nothing else to worry about, we’ll be home soon.”


	54. Percival x Reader, Reader & Seraphina - Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Percival loves you, you know,”

“Percival loves you, you know,” Seraphina breaks the silence of your office, “he’s just too afraid to admit it.” **  
**

You look up from the newest proposed law to find Seraphina at your door, “Ma’am, I… I’m not sure that you’re right on this.”

Seraphina enters your office, closing the door behind her and then sits on the chair opposite yours, her smile is tiny, barely there but present nonetheless, “Y/n, you know you can call me by my name, right? Also, I went to school with the man, out of the two of us, I’ve known him longer, Y/n, I promise you, I know what I say, so trust me, take the leap and ask him out.”

You didn’t want to get your hopes up, “Ma’am, er, Seraphina, I’m just not sure if I should, what if I ruin it and he never speaks to me again?”

“Didn’t take you for a coward Y/n,” Seraphina’s look was a stern, but gentle one, “he won’t and you won’t, ask him out and see that I speak the truth, he loves you.”

You closed your eyes, “Fine, but if he turns me down, I’m coming after you.”


	55. Percival Graves x Reader - Gift

“Darling, are you busy?” Percival’s words broke out your concentration, and made you look up from your book.

“A bit,” you frowned, “but nothing so grand that I can’t take a few moments to rest, the words are starting to blur together.”

“Ah, I arrived at good time then,” Percival nodded sagely and walked into your office, I arrived back home late last night, mission went easy enough and well, I got you a present.”

“I’m glad to hear it, and oh?” Curiosity got the better of you, Percival had a surprisingly good eye for gifts, “can I see it?”

Percival enlarged a parcel that he pulled from his pocket and gave it to you, “Hope you like it.”

You took the package and opened it, inside it laid a small wing pendant set in silver, “It’s lovely, thank you.”

“Anything for my darling.”


	56. Percival Graves x Reader - Food

You stared at the food, unsure if it was edible yet you didn’t want to offend Percival, it was not often that he cooked, so you knew that he wasn’t the best, but now as you chewed, you were pretty sure that Percival was living the life of a bachelor who had the money to eat out.

“Y/n… stop trying, the food’s terrible,” Percival sighed, shoulders slumping, “There is a dinner not so far away from here, we could go.”

You swallowed and took a deep gulp of the wine he had served, giving Percival an apologetic smile, “Darling,” you said, trying to be kind, “I love you a lot, but please stop cooking, you’re not the best.”

Percival gave you a rueful smile, “You’d think I should have learned by now, cooking with magic shouldn’t be a problem and yet…” he gestured at his own plate, “here we are.”

You reached forward, taking his hand in one of yours, “I’ll teach you, if you want, I’m just very flattered that you’d want to make me a meal.”

Percival lifted your hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it, “My darling love, I’d be very grateful for your lessons, and I love you a lot too, thank you for being patient with me.”


	57. Harry x Hermione - Lonely

_It’s lonely here without you_ , Hermione had wrote to Harry, she was currently in Australia with her parents, she had been able to lift the spell and now, they were both angry and full of grief.

Hermione had grown used to these strange months, traveling with only Harry and Ron for companionship, and now, a part of her wanted it back.

Oh not the war, never the war, only she and Harry alone.

Harry’s letter was like a cherished blanket that brought comfort, he’d told her about how everything was going and to enjoy her well deserved time off with her parents.

He also had signed it with  _‘It’s lonely here without you too.’_

Hermione had smile at seeing that, it had made some wild, desperate hope bloom in her chest.


	58. Harry x Luna - Faith

It happened by accident really, once Harry realized the magnitude of what Professor Dumbledore’s mission, the destruction of the Horocrux would not be easy.

“You look troubled Harry,” came the dreamy voice of Luna from behind him, and then, Harry felt her sit down next to him.

Harry wasn’t sure what made him speak, but he poured his worries and Luna simply listened, she didn’t say anything until he was done and he was grateful.

“You have a dangerous road ahead of you Harry,” Luna said, Harry finally noticing the red of her eyes, she had been crying too, he couldn’t blame her, everyone was emotional after Professor Dumbledore’s death.

“I know,” Harry said, a sharp edge to his voice, “And I don’t know how am I going to do it.”

Luna didn’t speak for a while, then, much to his surprise, she took one of his hands, “I know you’ll find a way,” she gave him a tiny smile, “and I want you to know, that I have faith in you, I know you can do it.”

Harry believed her and squeezed her hand in gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, hope you all enjoy. Don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
